


Levi Visits Erwin

by Sexy_smith



Series: Steamy Eruri Sex [1]
Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Sex, Daddy Kink, Dicks, Dirty Talk, Engaged, Levi is OOC, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple chapters, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, cute old men, eruri - Freeform, erwin is dominant, first fic, levi is a cumslut, levi is desperate, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_smith/pseuds/Sexy_smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has been busy with work and Levi wants some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi Visits Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> They're engaged. I will go down in this ship. Instagram is sexy.smith

Levi's work surprise  
It had been awhile since Erwin and Levi had sex. It was December, and that is the busiest time of year for Erwin's company. So he's been staying at his office more and more, working non-stop and coming home way after Levi went to sleep. Erwin truly does feel bad that he hasn't paid much attention to Levi, but work is work, and his now fiance can take care of himself just fine. Erwin now was hunched over his desk, writing on multiple papers and worrying about the meeting coming up in half an hour.

Levi was bored. December was apparently a tough month for Erwin, which meant it was a tough month for Levi too, when his fiance didn't have time to bend him over. Of course Levi would live without the rough sex, but he missed Erwin's companionship too, so to hell with it! He was gonna drop by Erwin's office unannounced and spend some time with his soon to be husband, whether they got to fuck there (he mentally crossed his fingers), or if he ended up sitting in a corner watching Erwin work (he frowned at that one) but he did just want to see him again. And kiss him again on the lips and under the belt and everywhere...He was really quite hoping for some action, so he put on a little lacy surprise under a long trench coat. He got a bit excited just walking around in the large office building where no one knew what he was really there to do and that he was only wearing panties under his coat.

Soon he past Erwin's assistant undetected, and silently opened the big wooden door to his office to slink inside, "Hey Erwin.." He said in his best sultry voice and leaned against the door, closing it with his weight while he started undoing the coat. "Are you still oh so fucking busy?"

Erwin heard a low voice greet him and he looked up to see Levi leaning against his door and undoing his large trench coat. He runs a hand through his hair and breathes deeply as he leans back in his chair and looks at Levi. "I'm very busy Levi. You know December is a big month for me. I have to pitch new ideas, and figure out Christmas bonuses for everyone. I have a lot of work on my desk." Erwin, though stressed, still gives a soft smile towards the end. "I'm glad you're here to visit me though. Makes me feel human. I've missed you Levi, why don't you c'mere~" he beckoned his fiance over with a curl of his finger. He just wanted to give him a kiss and let him sit in his lap while he worked. He was actually pretty worn out already, so he isn't feeling much sex today from how exhausting work was. He's been working overtime recently so he can have enough money to buy him and Levi a new car. A red one, red always suits Levi the best.

Levi sighed, "You don't want a little more work on your desk?" He asked with a suggestive little smile and roll of his shoulders that made his coat fall off to the floor. He happily walked over to take a seat on top of Erwin straddling him in his seat. He cupped his face and was just about to give him a little kiss, when he frowned instead.

"You look so tired," Levi said almost consolingly, but with a twinge of concern. "I think you need to relax more." He slid his hand down from Erwin's chin, and to his neck, digging the pads of his fingers in, massaging him lightly while leaning in to kiss his cheek lightly. He hadn't expected that he'd be sitting only in lacy panties in Erwin's lap and just cuddle, but it was quite nice really.

Erwin was shocked to see that Levi came in only lacy red panties, now he suddenly had the fucking urge to take him right there, and fuck Levi til he was shooting dry. He was expecting a kiss from Levi, but instead, he got a kiss to the cheek and a nice massage. He likes the massage. It made him moan soft. He took this time to look at Levi's delicious body, how toned and muscular he was, how his soft cock fit perfect in his panties. He puts a hand to Levi's chest and starts to feel, every muscle, and every vein he traces, up until he reaches Levi's nipple. He loves Levi's nipples. He brushes his thumb over it gently, then circles it. Erwin couldn't help himself when he leaned down to lick his other nipple. They were quick and soft laps of his tongue, and he spoke soft. "I didn't know you would come and see me like this today~ Do you miss daddy's cock that much?" It's almost too easy for him to slip into character. With the way Levi looks, and his nipples slowly getting hard, he couldn't resist.

Levi blushed a little in surprise when Erwin openly let a little moan slip out and he bit his bottom lip when Erwin started touching him, mapping out his body with his hands and making Levi's heart speed up. His breath hitched when Erwin licked over his nipples, by then he'd figured that Erwin was gonna postpone his work for a bit, but still when he spoke like that and slipped into character it came as a bit of a surprise, a very pleasant surprise though, and Levi immediately followed his lead. He nodded and leaned into Erwin's warmth, feeling his soft suit against his naked skin. "Yes daddy," he said shyly and started snaking a hand down Erwin's body between his legs, "I miss it so bad," he ran his fingers lightly over his bulge. "Did you miss this?" He asked and took both of Erwin's hands and placed them on his lace covered ass.

Erwin's legs almost snapped close because he was taken by surprise when Levi touched his slowly growing cock. He definitely missed Levi at this point. He feels Levi guide his hands to his lacy ass and he gives it a thoughtful squeeze as he pulls away from Levi's nipple. "Mm~ of course I've missed this tight ass of yours~ I miss it sucking in my thick cock and fucking it so hard~ I miss cumming inside it and pulling out just to see it drip out of your gaping hole~ I miss you begging me to fuck this greedy ass of yours the most~ the way you beg for my cock is unforgettable~" while speaking, Erwin's fingers were rubbing at Levi's clothed hole, feeling it try to suck his finger in. He smirks when he feels it happen. "You're horny aren't you~? What do you miss the most about me Levi~? Oh~ and don't skip any details~ I want to hear that slutty mouth of yours for as long as I can~" Erwin continues to run thoughtfully at his clothed hole, he thinks it's just begging to be fucked. 

Levi moans when he feels Erwin rubbing his fingers over his clothed hole, and the dirty talk makes his dick grow hard immediately. It makes him restless and he wiggles in Erwin's lap. He wants everything Erwin is describing. "I miss your cock, daddy," he blurts straight away, "I miss how thick you are, it's so big, and the way you feel inside me, the stretch of that fat cock, and the way you drag it in and out, faster and faster, slamming into me with a cock that good. I miss when you hold me down and just take me, fuck me so rough and good and make me scream. I miss the feeling of your hot cum on my skin, whether it's in my ass or on my face, and the way you taste," Levi had been grinding against Erwin but now starts rubbing over his erection, "I miss having that delicious dick in my mouth and those rough hands on my body like now," he says and wiggles his butt. He brought lube, but it's in his coat. He wonders if Erwin keeps any within reach so they don't have to untangle if it gets that far. "I miss you and your good cock, daddy, can I taste it now?" He asks while planting feather light kisses down his face and neck, his free hand tangling in his tie. 

Erwin's cock gets more and more uncomfortable in his suit pants, the more Levi talks of course. Levi is so sexy when he speaks. He groans at the feel of Levi trying to get some relief to his cock by grinding against his leg. He gives Levi a surprise kiss, kissing him hard and full of tongue. He pulls away quick; panting. "Get the lube out of my bottom drawer. R-Right there," he points to the bottom left drawer. It was labeled 'Levi visits' under the handle. When Levi gets it he was just about to pour some on his fingers, until he saw a group of old businessmen walking towards his office.

Shit! "Fuck! Levi I forgot, I have a meeting! Umm…" he lifts him off his lap and shoves him under his desk. "Just, stay there until they leave. If you want to finger yourself you can, so it's easier to fuck when they leave,but, I don't want you to cum more than once." He gives his head a kiss and leaves the lube next to Levi as they all file into his office. He now has 11 people in his office, including Levi. 

Levi let's out an indignant and surprised huff when he's roughly shoved under the table, but considering the situation, decides not to pout too much. He can still have some fun down there, between Erwin's legs...The room under the desk is a bit sparse, but he manages, though he does knock his head against the wood once or twice. Luckily it seems that no one in the room notices, with how their attention is all on business, and Levi's attention is all on his own needs and desperation. He was so looking forward to getting fucked by Erwin, but he supposes that this kinda exhibitionism could be fun too, it needs to be explored at least, to be taken advantage of. He has the lube and Erwin's permission so what more does he need. Soon enough he has one hand on his throbbing dick, relieving some of that pressure with two slick fingers in his ass.

He bites his lip to stay quiet, fighting the urge to just moan his daddy's name, so he rests his face against Erwin's thigh. Hopefully the wet noises he is unintentionally creating aren't reaching everyone's ears, but the thought of it still sends a thrill down Levi's spine and makes his dick grow harder. Fuck he wants more. More risk and more Erwin. He lets go of his aching cock to pull Erwin's office chair, and by extension, his hips and penis closer. He nuzzles his face against the bulge in his pants for a second before unzipping said pants and freeing that gorgeous cock. He sighs happily at the familiar sight and gives it a kiss on the side of the head immediately, perhaps a little apologetic before he opens his mouth over Erwin, still having those wet fingers in his ass, adding a third one and imagining them being his favorite member stretching him wide open. He tries so hard to stay quiet, and be a good boy for his daddy.

Erwin would give quick glances at Levi under his desk while he presented to these intimidating men via PowerPoint. He presents his proposal on the left side of his office. He glanced down at Levi for a few lingering seconds, admiring how gorgeous his little slut was under his desk. Oh he was going to fuck him so hard and definitely rough later. He can hear the slick wet sounds of Levi's fingers spreading his ass wide for daddy's cock later. When he began to talk about the first slide, his hand curled into a fist, scratching at his pant leg as he gasped surprisingly for a moment. He had felt Levi's lips on his now hard penis. His bitch is going to have to get punished later as well. He apologized to the businessmen before continuing as confidently as he could. His main goal was not to moan. Levi is so going to pay for this. He gripped Levi's hair tight under his desk as he spoke, and he pushed Levi's head down roughly, taking nearly all of his pulsing penis. He made Levi choke on his cock before pulling his head up, forcing him to bob his head and breathe.

Levi was loving this rough treatment. He'd wanted to taste him so badly and it felt so good when he finally could. He felt so dirty and used in the best way as he gagged a little on the girth, forcing his throat open. The fingers of his free hand were digging harshly into Erwin's pants leg, clawing futilely at him in a mindless attempt to draw him closer. The fingers in his ass were syncing up with Erwin's rhythm, diving in deep and rough, stretching him so good and stinging slightly, but as he grazed his prostate he only grew more careless. A tiny hum escaped him, forcing it's way out passed Erwin's thick cock, and Levi immediately stilled, listening for a reaction, waiting for the fist in his hair to tighten it's grip or pull him off entirely, if someone had heard. No one had heard of course, practically all these guys need a hearing aid to listen for a whisper, let alone their sex. 

Erwin felt confident now, like he's the boss. He is, but now he feels like he can do anything. He surprised Levi by bucking his hips up into his mouth, choking him again. He likes the tiny whimpers and hums Levi made on his cock when he caught him by surprise. He continued to speak casually on his PowerPoint. When it was over, he called an hour lunch break before they come together to reach a decision. When they all filed out of his office talking about sandwiches and cheating on their wives, he pulled Levi off of his cock, wet and glistening.

It was pulsating with how badly he wanted to fuck Levi's asshole raw. He wanted him spread open all day today. "Oh you're gonna get so fucked right now Levi. You've been a bad boy~ teasing daddy during a big meeting~" he pulled Levi out from under his desk, to bend him over his desk full of papers.

Levi was so relieved that Erwin fucked into his mouth instead of pulling away, his little noises didn't stop, they only when he choked on that nice cock and when he called for a lunch break, he swallowed him down more eagerly in appreciation. Finally they were alone. Levi whined in dismay when Erwin pulled him off, licking his red swollen lips when he was reprimanded, not even trying to hide his lewd smile. He gasped at the way Erwin manhandled him, forcing him over the desk, and a chill of anticipation ran down his spine. Yes this was what he wanted! "Fuck me then," he asked still out of breath from before. He wiggled his ass suggestively and crumpled the papers under his palms as he pushed up on his tip toes, "I'm all ready and prepped for you, just let me feel your cock in me again, please..! I want you daddy," he begged and reached back behind him in search of skin, wanting to pull Erwin closer. 

Erwin growled in Levis ear as he chest was pressed firmly against his back. He cracked his hand against Levis plump ass cheek, lighting his skin on fire and definitely leaving a mark against where he hit. He gripped his cock and quickly shoved his tip inside before stopping. "You're a filthy slut baby…you want me to fuck you with my fat cock~?" He spanked Levis ass again, just as hard as last time. "You're going to have to beg daddy how much you want my big cock fucking your tight little ass, because once I start fucking you good and hard, I'm not going to stop until you're slutty ass is full of my cum~" he leaves a bite mark on his neck as spanks him again, Levi's left ass cheek completely red.

The first slap comes as an utter surprise for Levi and a loud sharp gasp leaves him in surprise, one of his hands coming up to press against his lips belatedly. Levi loved the feeling though, spanking was one of his favorite things, it could drive him crazy so easily. Eagerly he pressed his ass back against Erwin when he felt his tip just barely breaching his entrance. Whimpering pathetically for more, he was just about to beg just as requested when a new smack across his ass cheek chased a loud moan from his lungs. Levi mumbled a weak swear against the slight burn, imagining how good it would feel when Erwin's hips were slapping against that spot.

"F-fuck daddy, please, please fuck me," he whines, flustered and hot all over. "I want you so bad, I need you, please I need your thick cock, I wanna feel you inside me, fucking me so good, please daddy fuck me good!" He moans again when Erwin pulls off the bite mark he left in his neck, Levi loves it when Erwin leaves marks too, so he has a map of their fucking left in his body the following days, like a souvenir, that screams to the world that he's someone else's. "More, please daddy, let me feel you, fuck me like a good slut and let me feel your cum inside me..!" He begs desperately rutting his hips back against Erwin. 

Erwin always feels eerily satisfied when Levi begs for his cock. Levi has a beautiful voice and Erwin loves to hear it gasping and wanting more. Levi is a cumslut and Erwin has a true obsession over that. One day, maybe he'll let Levi be top, even though he's a perfect bottom. He brushes some of Levis hair from his face and kisses under his ear. "Good boy~ such a dirty fucking whore aren't you~? I bet you want me to fuck you raw in front of all those old men, right slut~?" He surprises Levi again by sticking his cock all the way as quickly as possible. He doesn't wan Levis ass to get used to his cock just yet. He let out a struggled moan.

"Fuck Levi…your ass is so tight…fuck…" he starts slow, making sure his cock isn't rubbing Levi the wrong way. Once that's been determined, he moves faster, holding his hips tight as he slams Levis tight ass against his cock, hips hitting against his ass cheeks as well. Erwin let's out a long swear. "Fuuuucckkk Levi…baby…your ass…shit…I can hit this all day…"

The praises and dirty talk make Levi nearly melt under Erwin, he relaxes in his grip and doesn't deny his teasing accusations, just swear instead, and does so once more, louder, high pitched and more needy when Erwin pushes in to him in one long thrust. Levi groans and pushes back against him. Fuck that's just what he needed. Erwin's long, thick cock stretching him open, fucking into him, making a weak mess out of him. Levi let's an almost humourless huff leave him at Erwin's words.

"Maybe your cock is just-Ah..! - fucking huge? You feel so big..." He whines at the feeling of fullness that's overcome him, he feels so perfectly stuffed with cock, so spread open and slutty. "You're so good like this," he keens breathily, and let's out another broken sound as he tightens around Erwin's fat cock.

He spanks Levi ass as a sort of punishment for talking back at him about his cock. He made red hand prints on both his ass cheeks. He fucked him fast and especially hard as he groaned about how good his ass felt. He spanked him again, but this time with both hands and he didn't pull his hands away. He shook and jiggled Levis ass cheeks, admiring how full his ass was. He could eat this ass all day. "O-oh-oh fuck…baby…you're such a slut…taking daddy's dick so good…I'm gonna c-cum…" he groans out and tilts his head back, hands back on his lovers hips as he pounds into him harshly, skin slapping against skin, squelching wet sounds heard.

Levi cries out weakly at the continued spanking, his reddened burning skin, now tingling with sensitivity. Erwin's hands staying on his ass, grabbing him roughly and the way he keeps fucking into him even more roughly makes him moan even more loud. He constricts around his pulsating penis when he hears Erwin's words, whimpering and pushing back against him, chasing more if the heat that's building in his groin. The way Erwin's hips slap harshly against his sensitive ass nearly makes his eyes roll back in his head, he fucking loves it, that tinge of pain building so much on top of the pleasure.

His is jaw hanging slack, gasping an panting for breath to follow Erwin's fast unforgiving rhythm. "Fu-uck, daddy-Erwin, please...shit! You feel so fucking good, fuck me harder already..!" He whines pleadingly. The hard slapping sounds of skin on skin, mixing with the softer squelch of Erwin's cock ramming into him, and their combined breathing filling the air makes Levi writhe under Erwin. His cock is aching and dripping wet and he's getting so close, tightening around the girth inside him, "Touch me, fuck me, please daddy!" He desperately begs.

Erwin grins devilishly. He's positive his cock couldn't get any more stiff, and somehow it did with Levi's pleading. He shook Levi's plump ass in his hands, still in love with the feel of how fucking good both his ass cheeks and his gaping hole is sucking in his full member so well. He continuously slams into Levi, ruthlessly fucking him into his desk, not even giving a shit that some of his papers are being flung around. He leaves nail marks under Levis cheeks as he groans and pounds into Levi's ass as hard and deep as he could. He went a little slower but still just as unforgiving. Fuck, he was so close to cumming.

When he was about to, he pulled out and rubbed his tip against Levis hole furiously until cum spurted from the tip. He had an ungodly amount of the sticky white liquid. He went slower, rubbing his cum lazily around Levis hole, watching the way Levis hole was trying to suck in the thick girth of his cock still. He grabbed the back of Levis shoulder and stood him up. He grinded his cock between his ass cheeks as he moved his other hand down to Levis wet cock, pumping it furiously. He moaned hotly against Levis ear and licked the shell. "Fucking cum like the filthy slut you are baby~ Climax all over my papers~ for daddy~" 

Levi's moans turn to near sobs as Erwin drives into him with renewed vigor, he might have been drooling a little on Erwin's crumbled business documents under him, but they were probably just as fucked as he is already. Precum, sweat, and nail marks cover everything Levi's been in touch with. When he feels nails digging into his own ass he moans in satisfaction and ruts back into the sensation. However when he feels Erwin pulling back he half sobs rather pathetically and grinds brainlessly back against him in search for something to fill that feeling of emptiness, but the teasing against his rim feels good too, and when he feels that familiar hot liquid spurt all over and stain his salty skin, he nearly turns to jelly, moaning at the feel of Erwin's hot cum on his body.

Being stood upright on his weak legs, Levi immediately leans most of his weight back on Erwin's chest, leaning up an arm to hook around his neck for support and digging the nails of his other hand into Erwin's arm as he starts pumping his weeping cock, so fast and good just the way he needs it. Levi can't shut up, with his moans, gasps and pants falling from his open mouth completely beyond his control.

When he hears Erwin's voice in his ear, allowing him to finish, the ways he's rubbing against his sensitive hole, Levi's feels the heat in his lower belly pool over and he cries out when he comes between Erwin's fingers, wanting to be a good whore for his daddy. He nearly doubles over, his arm around Erwin the only thing keeping him upright as he cums long and hard, all over his desk and the already spoiled papers and his own stomach and chest. Slowly he calms down still panting hard and turned half to pudding in Erwin's arms. He turns around and reaches up to kiss his sweetheart, feeling nicely fucked out and craving his lips. He caresses Erwin's cheeks with one hand and maneuvers one of Erwin's hands down to his ass with his other hand to let him feel the mess daddy made, moaning slightly against Erwin's lips at the feather light brush of his fingers. 

Erwin felt very satisfied at the moment with his hot beloved. He wasn't exactly fucked out, clearly because he was the one doing the fucking rather than the one being fucked by his ridiculous monster cock. He kissed Levi in return, savoring the love they had between each other. He felt Levi maneuver his hand down his red and clawed ass cheek. Erwin smirks in the kiss and cups it, feeling the way it slightly jiggles under his hand. He pulls away with a relieving smacking sound. "You have such a nice ass Levi~ Do you want me to cum deep inside it this time~?" He smirks and uses his other hand to spread his ass cheeks apart, admiring his wide and gaping hole, still trying consume the girth it's missing. He gives Levi's left cheek a soft pat, always admiring the way it looks. "I could spare some more time for you~"

Levi whines appreciatively at Erwin's hands on his reddened and abused skin, nodding eagerly along to his words, "yes..!" He breathed out quickly, "yes please, I want your cum inside me, you don't even know how hot and good your cum feels when it fills me up," he sighs fondly and moves his hips against Erwin unconcerned with the state of his clothes, before he moves back to sit on the messy desk, still stained with his own cum. He leans back on his elbows and spreads his legs, propping a foot up on the edge of the table, shamelessly showing everything to Erwin. He slides down a hand over his cum streaked stomach, down between his legs, passed his dick, down to his dirty stretched out whole, fingering himself lightly with a little moan, "Will you fuck me good again daddy, make me your filthy little slut?" He asked with an almost cocky smirk. Levi knew exactly how to bring back Erwin's attention. 

Erwin smirks and walks between Levis legs, placing his hands on his knees and looking down at him devilishly. Erwin's cock was about half hard with Levis sultry voice. He moved his hands from Levis knees slowly, sensually down his legs and thighs up until he came across his cock. He pulled the tip a little, just seeing how Levi would react. He leaned over and bit down on one of Levis erect nipples, trying to apologize by licking at it and lapping wetly as the red nipple. "Why don't you make daddy want to fuck you then~? Be the dirty whore that daddy wants to stuff his cock into~" he smirks and moves to his other nipple, sucking at it harshly, like breast milk would spurt out of it if he sucked hard enough. He groaned against his nipple as he toyed with Levis cock, circling his thumb around the tip and jerking him off a little.

The first touch of Erwin's hand on his cock send shivers up Levi's spine, he was still feeling over-sensitive after his last overwhelmingly powerful orgasm only minutes previously, but he liked the over stimulation. It was so intense, verging on too much, and therefor just right for Levi. He gasped at the sting from Erwin's bite, but quickly hummed in appreciation when he felt his warm wet tongue on him. At Erwin's words, Levi arched his back with a small moan and dug his fingers into his hair, squeezed his thighs around his hips and grounded their crotches together, gasping again at the comfortable feeling.

"Won't you please daddy?" He asked a little breathless with an almost shy smile, "Won't you fuck your little whore, please?" He bit his lip, trying to control his voice when Erwin sucked so hard on his chest, a moan still escaping him, echoing into the room together with the wet noises of Erwin's lips on him. "Fuck, please, daddy, fuck me, please," Erwin's hand on his cock was slowly making him grow fully erect again, making him loose his ability to put together a decent sentence too, "I need you, your cock, AH, fuck, please fuck my ass~, let me feel that bulging cock, and that hot cum! I want you cumming inside me-please daddy, let me make you feel good with me..?" He begged, his nails scraping against Erwin's scalp as he bucked his hips up against him, wrapping a leg around his waist, whimpering at the way Erwin suckles on him. 

Erwin hummed appreciatively as he was sucking Levis nipple so harshly. He pulls away and leans up to give his sexy lover a quick peck to the lips. "You want me to fuck that bad?" Erwin wants to fuck him just as bad now too. Erwin's fat cock was throbbing and his head was red as he knew he needed some good ass fucking. He held onto the base of his cock as he quickly guided it inside Levis wide and gaping hole, filling him to the brink with cock. He gives a struggled moan as he stops touching Levi's cock and stands straight. He's still fully clothed, and surprised that only his pants are a little dirty. He sets his hands back on Levi's knees as he fucked him slow, he meant for it to be deep and hard. He didn't want Levi to sit comfortable on his ass for the next week.

At first he moved slow but hard in Levi's cockslut begging hole. He changed the pace often now from hard and slow to quick, his pelvis smacking Levis inner thighs in pleasure. He was about to stop changing the pace and actually fuck the shit out of Levi, until he heard his secretary on his intercom say that his partners were coming back. He gives out a struggled whine in disappointment. Half an hour is not enough for them to fuck.

He quickly pulled out of Levi and grabbed his hair roughly, tucking him under his desk once more. This time though, he rearranged Levi so that his ass was high in the air as he sat down in his chair. Just as all of his partners had sat down to discuss the deal, Erwin guided his cock back into Levi's ass, slowly pounding him hard and deep. He wanted to dirty talk him so bad, but he's rather satisfied with the small squelching sounds of Levis hole being covered with cum as they fucked slow. He clawed Levi's right cheek and jiggled it again as he stuffed his hard member deep in his slutty entrance. He somehow managed to speak casual and normal the entire time.

Levi nearly smiles when Erwin pushes the head of his cock against his entrance, the smile splits into a loud moan, as his ass is stretched around Erwin's full dick again, and it feels just as mindbogglingly great this time around. He tightens around Erwin's massive hard cock as he starts rocking into him, arching his back for a better angle and crying out as he hits his prostate just right. He fucks him so good and deep, but slow, teasingly and unbearably good, until suddenly it's fast and hard and he's still hitting that spot head on, making Levi's toes curl, his head thrown back, the moans turned half sobs, spilling out his open mouth every time Erwin thrusts into him.

"Fuck, you're so good to me daddy, aren't I being a good slut for you like this?" He bucks his hips against Erwin a bit harder, "I fit so perfectly on your cock, don't you think?" He breathes out dazedly. He has a hand crumbled in papers, above his head, futilely searching for purchase, his other hand on it's way down to his cock, when suddenly, after some garble on Erwin's intercom, Erwin pulls out, making Levi whine in protest. Then rough hands are rearranging him, shoving him under the table again. Fucking old men's breaks over, he realizes. He'd be really fucking pissed at their interruption if it wasn't for the way Erwin man handled. 

When he positions him so lewdly a shudder runs through Levi's body, He can hear the old geezers filling into the room when Erwin pushes into him again, and he uses all his focus on not whining at the girth rubbing right up against him so good. His arms are already shaking from the pleasure sweeping through his body, but he still manages to push back against Erwin, enjoying the wet noises his cock in his ass are making. He gasps quietly as his ass is being groped roughly in front of so many people who don't know, it's thrilling. He can only imagine the view Erwin must have of his thick cock in his tight, cum covered, hungry ass, clenching around him, red and sensitive from spanking.

Erwin couldn't move any faster than this hard and slow pace, intentionally teasing the both of them. He really hated moving so slow, but at this deep pace they were going, Erwin can really enjoy the tight pull and sucking of Levis extremely tight asshole. There's no way that Levi will get used to his fat cock. Not when they keep changing things up like this. He continued to work up the contract on his legal pad, when one of the gentlemen asked what the dark white stains were on some of the papers. Erwin gave an apologetic smile as he moved he hands down to Levis hips, thumbs rubbing soothingly at his lower back as he pounded his ass red raw. "Oh that? I had some milk with my lunch today and I'm afraid I spilled some of it. I can clean it up no trouble later."

They continued talking through the contract as Erwin moved one of his hands down to Levi's weeping dick. Levi has a beautiful cock, not as thick as Erwin, but it's long and he loves Levis cock. Whether it's sucking it or jerking him off, his favorite moment is when Levi is shouting to cum harder. He tugged at his wet cock again, silently watching the way a drop of precum fell from his wet tip and down to his carpeted floor. 

The slow pace was like the best kind of torture for Levi, it was so astonishingly amazing, but still not quite enough. It was so frustrating and good at the same time. Levi did his best to move in Erwin's lap, meeting his slow, deep thrusts and tightening around his fat cock, all of which was making it very hard for him to stay quiet. When he heard Erwin talking about stained milk, he had to bite his lip not to burst out in moans or laughter. He wasn't sure which, he just wanted to not have to swallow down his voice, but it sent a thrill through him to hear them talking about the mess he'd made when he was right there, getting fucked under the table. His arms were growing weak from holding so much of his weight though, and he kept nearly slamming his face into the desk, so when Erwin started toying with his cock and he felt the heat in his gut building faster and faster he sighed with relief.

He really wanted to cum, needed too, he just wanted Erwin to finish too, hard in his ass preferably, so he started rutting back against him. He loved feeling Erwin's cock slamming into him, just a bit more forcefully and slightly harder, he just loved feeling Erwin on him and in him. He was getting so close, starting to forget that he was meant to be quiet, and small whines and whimpers littered the space under he desk between Erwin's legs. He tried to turn his head and bite his arm when he felt the pressure overflowing, and he might have shoved back against Erwin a little hard, moving his chair the tiniest bit when he spurted hot cum all over Erwin's hand and carpet, some of it dripping down his heaving stomach to his chest as a possibly too loud whine pressed passed his teeth. About a second after, his arms were starting to give out, and he let himself slide down from Erwin's lap to the wet carpet, accidentally banging his head slightly on the table.

Erwin managed to get all of their signatures for his project. They were all just so incredibly old and smelt of butterscotch candy and disgusting cologne, that they had to crowd around the contract to read it. While they were all focused on that, he grabbed Levis hips and slammed into his tightening ass harder. He wanted Levi to cum so badly all over his carpet. It's always been a huge kink to watch his little cumslut finish before him. He felt his hot ass tighten even more around him, and Erwin took a deep breath as his hips stopped rolling and stilled at Levi's ass. He came hard and deep within Levi, some sweat on his face. He slowly pulled out his softening cock and let it hang out for a few moments, wet and shiny from fucking so hard.

Levi was catching his breath on the floor, leaning against the side of the desk while Erwin's cum was slowly leaking out his fucked out asshole. He looked around for something to wipe his thighs off with, since he would have to leave at some point, and spotted the lacy panties he'd been wearing previously. Once he'd dirtied them enough with most of the excess cum on his body, the office door was just shutting behind the last of those old geezers, and he crawled out from under the table, pushing Erwin a little back in his chair.

"Thanks for the fuck daddy, it felt like you needed that just as much as me," he said and pressed their lips together. He loved kissing Erwin, and though getting taken hard and rough from behind was amazing, it was nice to finish their little session of with the taste of his fiancé's lips in his own. "I guess we both got what I came here for, so I'll get out of your way now," he could really feel the impact Erwin had on his ass when he walked over to grab his trench coat. Shrugging it on he added, "Fuck, you fucked me up good," with a hand on his hip and then hung his lace panties on the inside if the door, on the door handle, before leaving. Erwin's secretary looked at him a bit funny, but he just sent a smirk her way.


End file.
